


couldn’t take the pace of change

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 11:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16366700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: “it’s almost over.”“i know.”“what will happen when it is?”





	couldn’t take the pace of change

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flightlessnerds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightlessnerds/gifts).



silhouetted by neon, tyler waits. 

his eyes move behind his closed lids, as if watching something. 

there's real light, real fire on tyler’s face as josh approaches, torch held to his side. 

“are you ready?” josh asks. his voice is soft. 

“i don’t know.” tyler’s voice shakes. “i don’t know what lies beyond.”

“it’s different.”

“everything’s been different since you left.”

josh nods at this, though tyler can’t see it. “it has.”

“i’ll be ready in time. i can’t promise soon.”

“i won’t make you.”

tyler reaches out with a blind hand. josh kneels down and takes it with his free one. 

“it’s almost over.”

“i know.”

“what will happen when it is?”

josh thinks it over for a moment. “i don’t know.”

tyler opens his eyes. there’s tears in them. “you always come back for me.”

“of course i do.”

“why?”

“because i promised i would, remember? would i ever break a promise i made you?”

tyler smiles a soft, sad smile. josh lets out a laugh that isn’t one. 

“okay, don’t answer that.”

“i don’t remember the promise.” tyler whispers. 

“i know.”

“i can’t leave.”

“i know.”


End file.
